


Звезды ждать не станут

by vitt



Category: Emerald City - Sukhinov, The Wizard of Oz & Related Fandoms, Сухинов С.С. «Изумрудный город»
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Frenemies, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2643032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitt/pseuds/vitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У феи осталось очень мало времени.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Звезды ждать не станут

**Author's Note:**

> Фик был написан на Фандомную Битву-2013 для команды Изумрудного города.  
> Канон - декалогия С.Сухинова, том второй "Фея Изумрудного города"; AU относительно финала книги.
> 
> спасибо за бетинг **Линнел** (:

– Путь в Стелларию из Басты, дорогая фея, обычно занимает два дня, – сообщил Дональд, разложив перед Элли потрепанную карту. – Но у нас есть другой путь. Вот смотри: здесь дорога, а здесь, – он ткнул пальцем в небольшой лес, – начинается подземный ход из Фиолетовой страны прямо в Розовую. Его, как и другие, много лет назад построили рудокопы, а потом Мигуны с Болтунами о нем забыли. Даже колдунья Корина о нем не знает, так что мы спокойно доберемся до Стеллы и вернемся назад, а потом как нападем!..  
– Но откуда ты узнал о нем? – удивленно спросила Элли друга, и Дональд сложил руки на груди.  
– Расспросил одного болтливого Мигуна, – он натянуто улыбнулся. – Неважно, нам пора идти. Звезды ждать не станут.  
В лесу они свернули на узкую тропинку и пошли в самую глубь чащи. Элли тревожно оглядывалась, но Дональд уверенно шагал вперед. Они вышли на небольшую поляну, со всех сторон окруженную высокими елями, сквозь ветви которых почти не пробивалось солнце. Здесь было холодно и непривычно тихо, даже птичий щебет остался далеко позади.  
– Дональд, ты уверен, что мы правильно пришли? – обернулась к нему Элли.  
Пока они шагали по тропинке, Дональд шел первым, но когда почти оказались на поляне, он немного отстал, и сейчас Элли не видела его.  
– Дональд! – крикнула она, но ей никто не ответил.  
Элли побежала назад по тропе, но не прошло и нескольких секунд, как она натолкнулась на невидимую стену.  
Поляну окружал прозрачный купол. Элли оказалась в ловушке.

***

Элли мерила шагами холодную, покрытую колючей травой землю.  
Когда на небе загорится первая звезда, юность, данная взаймы, ее покинет. Магия крошечных фей, предводительниц волшебного народа, совершила чудо, но сделала это лишь на время.  
Ей подарили пять дней. За этот срок Элли и Дональд хотели добраться до волшебницы Стеллы, и они бы успели, если бы не вмешалась колдунья Корина, закрывшая Желтую и Розовую страны невидимым барьером. Ей подчинялись Черные драконы, которые едва не сожгли друзей при переходе через Ущелье. Она строила им козни, начиная с домика дяди Роберта и заканчивая страшным камнепадом, да еще и заколдовала Железного Дровосека, чтобы он лично запретил Элли возвращаться в Волшебную страну. Дональд раскрыл ее колдовство, но сам, похоже, перешел на сторону Корины.  
А сегодня был последний, пятый день, который уже подходил к концу, и хотя Элли догадалась, как разрушить колдовство Корины, увидеть Стеллу она не успевала. Ей могла помочь подзорная труба из башни Торна, которая мгновенно переносила своего владельца на расстояние взгляда. Элли и Дональд за полдня перепрыгнули две страны и горный перевал, прежде чем наткнулись на барьер, поставленный Кориной. Но труба осталась в рюкзаке Дональда.  
Элли должна была снять чары с Дровосека, найти Страшилу, вырвать Дональда из хватки этой ведьмы. Она не могла так просто сдаться. Вокруг Желтой страны был возведен барьер, и значит, даже Виллина со своим волшебным облаком не могла прийти ее друзьям на помощь.  
А день уже подходил к концу.  
По воздуху путь до Стелларии был недолог, но у Элли, как на зло нет ни трубы, ни золотистого облака, ни даже дракона...  
Но у Корины дракон был.  
Элли села на поваленное дерево, прижала к груди книгу Торна и стала ждать. Было холодно и страшно, и несмотря ни на что, хотелось поскорее уйти, но она не имела права сдаться.  
У нее появился план.

***

Барьер на мгновение вспыхнул, и в образовавшийся проем вошла Корина. За ней следовал огромный волк.  
– Вот мы и встретились, фея, – сказала Корина, и в ее голосе звучало удовлетворение. – Я давно ждала этого часа. Не волнуйся, я хочу просто поговорить. Я даже не стану тебя убивать. Зачем, если скоро ты сама умрешь от старости?  
– Мне не о чем говорить с ведьмой, убившей мою семью.  
Волк зарычал, скаля острые зубы.  
– Нарк, спокойней, – Корина коснулась его лба. – Не стоит торопиться. У нас еще много времени, а фея беспомощна как никогда. – Корина покачала головой и смерила Элли насмешливым взглядом. – Здесь нет ни Дровосека, ни Виллины со Стеллой... Ее некому спасать, Нарк, она проиграла и находится полностью в моей власти. Это приятное чувство, знаешь, фея?  
Элли махнула рукой.  
– Ты меня не напугаешь. Я уже слышу вдалеке шаги своих друзей.  
Волк насторожился.  
– Там никого нет, – прорычал он, поведя ухом в указанную сторону.  
Корина обернулась, но лес за ее спиной был слишком густым, чтобы разглядеть кого-то.  
– Проверь на всякий случай, – недовольно бросила она, и волк скрылся среди деревьев.  
Элли и ведьма остались одни.  
– Что бы ты ни говорила, Элли, твоя игра окончена. И как только тебя могли прозвать феей? Я самая могущественная волшебница на земле, а ты не знаешь ни единого заклинания.  
Элли улыбнулась.  
– Думаю, Дональд рассказал тебе о книге, найденной нами в башне Торна?  
Корина быстро взглянула на нее.  
– Он сказал, что все страницы в книге были пусты.  
Элли кивнула.  
– Все, кроме одной.  
Она погладила пальцем кожаную обложку.  
– Когда Нарк вернется, я прикажу разорвать тебя на части, – прошептала Корина, и Элли покачала головой.  
– Я сильнее тебя, сильнее, чем ты могла себе представить. Торн был действительно великим чародеем. Он изобрел заклинание, отменяющее любое другое. Я давно могла бы разрушить барьер и выйти отсюда, но осталась, чтобы сказать...  
– Даже если так, твое время кончилось, – перебила ее Корина. – Ты лжешь, тебе некуда идти!  
– А тебе? – Элли поднялась и встала перед ней, отложив в сторону книгу. – Пока я ждала тебя на этой поляне, успела пообщаться со стаей очень болтливых птиц. Каких-то пару часов спустя все вокруг будут знать, что ты злая ведьма и самозванка. Сможешь ли ты жить рядом с теми, кто боится и ненавидит тебя?  
– Ты лжешь, здесь не могло быть никаких птиц. И даже если так, мои подданные слишком трусливы. Они не посмеют противиться мне, а о тебе рано или поздно забудут.  
– Они станут храбрее, когда узнают, что их фея снова к ним вернулась.  
– Но ты будешь старухой!  
– Да, я буду, – медленно проговорила Элли. – Я буду.  
Она шагнула вперед.  
– Ты хотела поговорить? Расскажи, каково это – быть злой колдуньей? Жестокой, коварной, уродливой ведьмой, такой же, как приютившая тебя Гингема?  
– Замолчи! – гневно крикнула Корина. – Ты ничего обо мне не знаешь!  
– Я знаю, что ты стала королевой, изгнав из Изумрудного города моего друга Страшилу. Ты обманула Дровосека, назвавшись дочерью его невесты, и вставила ему каменное сердце. Ты погубила мою семью, едва не убила меня и моего друга в камнепаде.  
Корина смотрела на нее, сжимая кулаки в бессильной ярости.  
– А еще я знаю, – тихо сказала Элли, – что Гингема вырастила тебя как собственную дочь, и ты хотела отомстить за ее гибель.  
Корина побледнела. Это было едва заметно, но Элли не сводила с нее глаз последние две минуты.  
– До меня было трудно добраться – я уехала из Канзаса, когда мне исполнилось пятнадцать. Поэтому ты решила сделать то же, что невольно совершила я. Ты вызвала ураган, и мои родители погибли, – Элли ожидала, что здесь ее голос дрогнет, но этого не случилось. – Можно сказать, ты мне отомстила. А что дальше?  
Небо за кронами потемнело, действие чар подходило к концу. Элли прикусила губу. Было очень сложно решиться.  
– Ты можешь все исправить, – сказала она. Голова вдруг закружилась, но голос звучал по-прежнему твердо. – Я должна попасть к Стелле как можно скорее, и ты знаешь зачем, благодаря Дональду, не так ли? Конечно, ты можешь бросить меня здесь и навеки остаться злой колдуньей, которую каждый Жевун, Мигун или Арзал боится и ненавидит. А можешь спасти, и тогда...  
Казалось, это напугало Корину больше, чем третья книга Торна. Она резко взмахнула рукой.  
– Замолчи!  
Из ее пальцев вырвался луч яркого света. Элли дернулась в сторону, едва успев отклониться. Край луча прошел мимо, перед глазами вспыхнули белые пятна, мир завертелся, и Элли осела на землю.  
– Эй, ваше величество, – рыкнул вернувшийся на поляну волк, – там никого!  
Но Корина не взглянула в его сторону.  
Элли вздрогнула, когда пальцы колдуньи коснулись ее щеки. Корина подошла, опустилась на колени рядом с Элли, взяла ее за подбородок, заставив на себя посмотреть, и тихо спросила:  
– Зачем, по-твоему, я буду тебе помогать?  
– Потому что ты хочешь, чтобы тебя любили.  
Корина отвернулась от нее и встала с земли.  
Элли устало закрыла глаза. Бесполезный разговор лишил ее последних сил, и теперь она всего лишь хотела просто заснуть, а проснуться в Розовом дворце. Или дома – черт бы побрал всех колдуний на свете, – рядом с кошкой, кузеном Генри, хмурой барышней из соцслужбы, приходящей два раза в неделю...  
– Не спи, – вдруг зло бросила Корина, – а то не проснешься. Вараг! – крикнула она.  
Ведьма подняла руку, и в небе сверкнули несколько ярких молний.  
Черный дракон опустил на поляну огромное крыло, и Элли не сдержала удивленного вздоха.  
Корина велела:  
– Поднимайся, – и, помедлив, протянула ей руку. – Сколько тебе осталось?  
– До первой звезды.  
Корина взглянула на небо, потом на Варага, и усмехнулась:  
– Успеем.


End file.
